1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sound producing vehicle exhaust system and more particularly pertains to creating a turbine-like sound by the exhaust fumes of a vehicle tailpipe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of sound producers of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, sound producers of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of creating sounds through conventional methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,334,071 issue to Mills discloses a steam locomotive-whistle model and toy. U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,978 issue to Kawamura discloses an exhaust energy recovery apparatus for an engine. U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,368 issue to Hutter III et al. discloses musical tea kettle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,654 issue to Kawamura discloses ab exhaust energy recovery and generator for use with an engine. U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,253 issue to Stephens et al. discloses a muffler device for exhaust systems. U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,653 issue to Kawamura discloses an engine energy recovery apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 4,385,585 issue to Lebowitz discloses a teakettle having whistle cap. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,558,084 issue to Cotton discloses a gas turbine.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a sound producing vehicle exhaust system that allows creating a turbine-like sound by the exhaust fumes of a vehicle tailpipe.
In this respect, the sound producing vehicle exhaust system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of creating a turbine-like sound by the exhaust fumes of a vehicle tailpipe.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved sound producing vehicle exhaust system which can be used for creating a turbine-like sound by the exhaust fumes of a vehicle tailpipe. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of sound producers of known designs and configurations now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved sound producing vehicle exhaust system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved sound producing vehicle exhaust system and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a vehicle. The vehicle has an internal combustion engine. The internal combustion engine has a tailpipe. The tail pipe has a cylindrical exterior end for the exhausting of spent gasses under pressure. A housing is provided. The housing has an interior cylindrical portion of a first diameter. The housing is removably positioned over the cylindrical exterior end of the tailpipe. The housing has an exterior cylindrical end. The exterior cylindrical end extending rearwardly and is of a second diameter greater than the first diameter. A frusto-conical intermediate portion is provided there between. A turbine is provided next. The turbine has spaced circular support plates. The circular support plates are concurrently rotatable about a central axis of rotation coaxial with the housing and with a plurality of angular blades. The angular blades have interior ends. The interior ends are coupled to the support plates for rotation between the support plates. The blades have exterior ends. The exterior ends are spaced a distance less than the diameter of the interior end of the housing. Further provided are spaced circular facing disks. The disks include an interior facing plate and a parallel exterior facing plate. The exterior facing plate is positioned within the exterior portion of the housing adjacent to the intermediate portion. The exterior plated are located on opposite sides of the turbine. A central axis is provided through the facing disks and support plates. Bearing pins are rotatably coupling the support plates to the facing disks. In this manner the blades and support plates are allowed to rotate about the axis with respect to the facing disks and housing. Provided last is a plurality of circular apertures. The apertures extend through the facing disks. The apertures extend in a circular pattern. The circular apertures of the facing disks are in axial alignment. The circular apertures are on opposite sides of the blades. Exhaust gasses from the tailpipe will pass through the interior portion of the housing. Exhaust gasses will pass through the intermediate portion of the housing. Exhaust gasses will then pass through the interior facing disk and the blades and the exterior facing disk. Finally, exhaust gasses will pass out of the exterior portion of the housing to rotate the blades. In this manner a turbine-like sound is created.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved sound producing vehicle exhaust system which has all of the advantages of the prior art sound producers of known designs and configurations and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved sound producing vehicle exhaust system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved sound producing vehicle exhaust system which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved sound producing vehicle exhaust system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such sound producing vehicle exhaust system economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a sound producing vehicle exhaust system for creating a turbine-like sound by the exhaust fumes of a vehicle tailpipe.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved sound producing vehicle exhaust system comprising a housing positionable over the exterior end of a vehicle tailpipe. A turbine has at least one support plate. The support plate is rotatable about a central axis of rotation with the housing and has a plurality of angular blades with interior ends coupled to the support plate for rotation there with. At least one facing disk is provided. The facing disk is positioned within the housing adjacent to the turbine. A central axis is provided through the facing disk and support plate. At least one bearing pin is provided. The bearing pin rotatably couples the support plate to the facing disk. Provided last is a plurality of apertures. The apertures extend through the facing disk. In this manner exhaust gasses from a tailpipe will pass through the blades and create a turbine-like sound.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.